


Little Star || Sirius Black

by AllTimeSigh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeSigh/pseuds/AllTimeSigh
Summary: There happens to be distinct difference between remaining in bed and remaining in dormitories after curfew.





	Little Star || Sirius Black

In first year, way back when, Professor McGonagall had been Sirius Black's favourite teacher. Now, in sixth year, Sirius Black did not have a favourite teacher; he had a favourite detention invigilator. Ironically enough, this also happened to have been Professor McGonagall. Before, she'd have let him off lightly with a slap on the wrist, if you will. Not anymore. 

"I didn't even do anything," He groaned to one of his best friends, James Potter. James pushed his rounded glasses up the bridge of his nose, lifting his quill from the parchment. The pair were sitting at the same little two person desk in McGonagall's classroom. 

"I mean..." James said, scrunching up his nose to yet again re-position his glasses. "You kind of did." 

"That's an absolutely absurd accusation, James, and you know it," Sirius responded, visibly disgusted despite the laughter dancing in his eyes. "Remus wouldn't have gotten a detention," he said with an eye roll. 

"That's because Remus wouldn't have done it, you twat." Sirius could think of much worse things he'd never been punished for than magically locking Filch's door. A first year could have done that with ease. 

"Oi," Sirius half shouted at the small Hufflepuff girl sitting a few desks ahead of him. Becoming restless, he scrunched his parchment into a ball (to the best of his ability) and aimed for her back, catching the back of her head instead. 

"What do you want?" She snapped, in a less than true Hufflepuff fashion. 

"Tell James this detention is child abuse." The girl, Flora Stewart, turned herself around on her stool so that she was properly facing the boys. Sirius disliked how her little shoes slightly hung off of her feet and how her toes didn't quite reach the foot bar. 

"It's not child abuse, Sirius," she told him, and his chest deflated as James smirked. "It's a crime against humanity." Black's grin broke Potter's arrogance in a heartbeat. Flora hopped off of her stool and shuffled her way over to their desk. Her tie wasn't knotted and her thick ginger braids looked as though she'd slept on them every night for a week, although her hair had been down the last time Sirius had seen her (three o'clock that very same morning). "How many lines have you done?" She asked, as the boys made mental notes of her socks (different shades of grey, different lengths up her shin).

"Forty-three, I think," James said, peering over to Sirius' page only to find that it wasn't even there; it lay three and a half metres ahead of them, crumpled into a little ball next to Flora's seat. 

"You know she won't check them, don't you?" Sirius said, resting his back on the desk behind him while swinging his stool on only the hind legs. "She'll rock up in ten minutes and tell us all we can leave after a five minute lecture about the importance of sleep." 

"Are you sure? Maybe you should do them, anyway. Just in case." Flora asked, sounding as though she thought he'd laugh at her. 

"No, I'm sitting here not having done my lines like a cabbage because I want her to give me another detention."

"Yeah, didn't you know he fancies her?" James contributed, his face blank. Marie pushed stray curls from her face using her entire hand, like you'd expect a toddler to. If this little girl was a sixth year, Sirius would happily declare his love for Lucius Malfoy in the Great Hall. 

"I don't think you're her type," she said, gaining confidence. Her blue eyes glittered with humour. 

"You know, Sirius," James said, tapping his quill against the table. "I think I like this one. What's your name?" He asked. 

"Flora!" She responded, all too excitedly, as she kicked off her shoes and made herself at home on a stool at the desk in front of James and Sirius. 

"I'm James, this is Sirius," he said gesturing to his left. Of course, Flora had met them earlier that night (on their escapades), but only knew their names through word of mouth - namely their own within the last few minutes. The boys, you see, were notorious trouble makers. Flora was not. 

"Well," McGonagall announced, bursting into the room, causing Flora to jump. "James and this is Sirius," she mocked, "How many lines have you done?" Sirius sank into himself as he watched Flora and James snigger, James handing over his parchment. 

"I've done mine, Professor," James told her with a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. 

"No one likes an antagonist, Mr Potter," she said, looking down at him past his parchment. Sirius grinned and stood up from his seat. "Not so fast!" She raised her voice at Sirius, yet remained relatively calm. Flora jumped every time she spoke. "I expect to see you tomorrow at five, Mr Black. Those lines won't write themselves you know."

"Five o'clock? When am I meant to eat dinner?!" He screeched, evidently quite food motivated. 

"Five o'clock in the morning, Mr Black." 

Flora could not decide which of Sirius' faces she'd preferred. On the one hand, there had been the face he'd pulled upon falling into the Black Lake, realising James wasn't going to help him and Flora, the only other person out there at the time, was too small to pull him out. Did mermaids eat people? Sirius was too young to die. He was, however, old enough to receive a detention from McGonagall for leaving a trail of water through the castle in the middle of the night. On the other hand, there was the face he'd just pulled, upon realising he'd have to be down here by five in the morning. 

"An Flora?" McGonagall called as the trio shuffled towards the door. "Do try to steer yourself from Mr Black's... influence."

"Influence?!" Sirius roared as the door slammed behind him. "What influence! You were out there on your own!" His arms flailed wildly as James muffled his laughter. "This is ridiculous, James. Five in the morning! That's child abuse!"

"I did tell you to do your lines..." Flora mumbled, still trailing behind the boys. 

"Excuse me, you swine," he spat, playfully yet somewhat serious. "Don't think you're getting out this one that easily. You're coming with me!" 

"I object! James and I are free. You're the idiot here, Sirius." Not everyone used his first name. It was refreshing. "Promise to think about us while we're sleeping through your detention," Flora said, with a sweet smile. Sirius disliked how innocent she looked next to James as they paused at a crossroad of sorts. In a moment, they'd have to part ways to their separate common rooms. She was thin - thin to the extent of fragility - and her eyes were sunken in, like a ill child's. 

"Trust me," he groaned. "I will do. What was she doing stalking the bloody castle in the middle of the night anyway..." He mumbled, angrily. 

"I'll see you around, yeah?" James asked the girl, under the impression she didn't speak to many people. 

"Hopefully not in another detention," she said with a little grin. She liked James, she decided, and even Sirius in a way. 

"Hopefully not."

Flora shuffled through the little earthy tunnel leading to the Hufflepuff common room, past the barrels, her mind defaulting to Sirius Black. He hadn't known her name until today, despite sitting directly behind her in Transfiguration for multiple years and, as of today, he was talking to her as though they'd been friends for years. It was odd, but she didn't want to complain. New friends were not a think she'd be willing to risk losing. 

She clambered up the stairs and into her dormitory room, kicking off her shoes immediately upon entrance. Laura and Hannah had already fallen asleep, but Ellie was sitting on her bed with a Potions text book. "Where have you been?" She asked, looking at the girl through the gap between her glasses and eyebrows. 

"I had a detention with McGonagall. I got caught out after curfew," she said, a little smile in her voice masking the shame. 

"Flora, what have we talked about?"

"The dark is dangerous," she said. "I know, I know." Flora despised that her friends believed she still needed looking after, even though she was very nearly sixteen years old. Even her mother didn't baby her this much anymore; she was slowly coming to terms with the fact that her little girl was off doing magic in Scotland somewhere and there wasn't much she could do about it, as a muggle. "I was just reading my book near the lake! I was fine until-" She stopped herself, wanting to keep the boys for herself. "I was fine until McGonagall caught me." 

"Please just come back on time tomorrow, Flora. Please."


End file.
